Our Family
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Keinginan tiba-tiba Seijuurou di tengah malam/"Aku ingin kau, Daiki..."/"Kaa-san dan tou-san sedang apa?"?RATED M PERTAMA GUYSS/LEMON/MPREG/DLDR/I've warned you


**Our Family**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: AoAka**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan OOC, OC, gaje parah, TYPOS karena typo udah kayak penyakit saya, hasil kebut, RATED M, LEMON, MPREG, PREGNANT SEX, YANG GAK SUKA MENYINGKIR**

 **MASIH MAU BACA? RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI**

 **Kalau mimisan parah tidak ditanggung asuransi *digaplok***

 **Leggo~**

~~oo00oo~~

" _Kaa-san_ , ada yang bisa dibantu lagi?"

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari cucian piring di hadapannya dan tersenyum kepada Aoshi. Dielusnya rambut biru milik Aoshi, membuat empunya terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak ada. Kau ke kamar dan kerjakan PRmu, ya." Ujar Seijuurou. Aoshi mengangguk senang dan berlari kecil menuju kamar.

Aoshi betul-betul menepati janjinya untuk selalu membantu Seijuurou. Sejak awal kehamilannya yang kedua, Aoshi betul-betul penurut padanya. Memang ada kalanya ia bandel sedikit dan tidak mau tidur siang, tapi selain itu tak ada masalah.

"Kalau adik sudah lahir nanti, Aoshi akan menjaganya! Dan Aoshi pasti jadi kakak ang baik dan keren!"

Aaaah, putranya memang sangat manis

~~oo00oo~~

"Daiki, kau belum tidur?"

Daiki yang memang masih agak terjaga membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap istri mungilnya. Dielusnya rambut merah yang halus milik Seijuurou membuat Seijuurou menggumam senang.

"Kenapa belum tidur, besok kau kelelahan lho." Ujar Aomine. Meski usia kandungan Seijuurou sudah memasukin bulan ke-enam, ia masih aktif membantu ayahnya di Akashi corp, membuat Daiki sedikit khawatir. Meski ini bukan pertama kali, rasa khawatir itu tetap ada.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Seijuurou. Daiki semakin menepuk rambutnya.

"Mau kupeluk sampai tertidur?" tawar Daiki, namun Seijuurou hanya menggeleng.

"Hah? Jadi?"

Seijuurou mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Daiki. Bibirnya mengecup Daiki singkat, namun dalam.

"Aku ingin kau, Daiki."

.

Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali, Daiki tahu apa maksud perkataan Seijuurou. Memang Daiki sudah mengantisipasi keinginan mendadak Seijuurou akan seks, namun ia tak menyangka akan datang setiba-tiba ini. Saat hamil Aoshi rasanya tidak begini…

"Baiklah," Daiki mengubah posisinya sehingga ia mengapit Seijuurou di ranjang. "Keinginanmu akan hamba penuhi, Tuan Seijuurou." Ujar Daiki sembari menyeringai.

Seijuurou sendiri balas menyeringai tipis. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya di leher Daiki dan menariknya menuju ciuman dalam. Daiki tanpa basa-basi membalas ciuman Seijuurou sementara tangannya membuka perlahan kancing baju Seijuurou.

Setelah seluruh kancingnya terlepas, buru-buru Daiki menanggalkan atasan Seijuurou, menampakan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Daiki menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Bibirnya turun dari mengecup bibir Seijuurou menjadi mengecup leher hingga dada Seijuurou. Menandakan bahwa Seijuurou hanya miliknya seorang. Seijuurou mengerang pelan penuh kenikmatan. Sesekali tangannya menyusur ke bawah dan mencoba meelpaskan celana yang dikenakan Daiki.

Daiki pun sama. Sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tubuh bagian atas Seijuurou, tangan kirinya melepaskan satu demi satu bawahan yang dipakai Seijuurou. Sembari ia menandai seluruh tubuh Seijuurou, ia memasukkan kedua jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang senggama Seijuurou.

"A-aahh! sshh…Dai…ki…" desahan Seijuurou membuat Daiki semakin bersemangat. Ia gerakkan jarinya maju mundur dan perlahan menambah jarinya membuat desahan Seijuurou menggila.

Setelah ia merasa Seijuurou cukup basah, Daiki bangkit dan menanggalkan bawahan yang ia kenakan. Tak repot-repot melepaskan atasannya. Ia kembali ke posisi awalnya dan dilihatnya Seijuurou menatapnya dengan tatapan seduktif dan menjilat bibir pucatnya.

Ekspresi yang meneriakkan 'ambil aku'.

Daiki, seolah menerima tantangan tersebut, langsung memposisikan dirinya di depan Seijuurou dan memasukan penisnya yang sudah menegang perlahan. Meski sudah lama ia tak menikmati momen berduaan seperti ini dengan Seijuurou, ia tetap tak ingin menyakitinya atau bayi mereka. Seijuurou mendesah kesal, ia ingin Daiki cepat-cepat memasukinya. Suatu hal yang aneh karena biasanya Seijuurou cukup bersabar. Apakah ini pengaruh hormon kehamilannya? Entahlah.

"Daiki, cepatlah…" erang Seijuurou kesal.

"Sabar, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Balas Daiki.

"Aku tidak serapuh itu. Cepatlah, Daiki." Ujar Seijuurou yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tapi-"

"Daiki, perintahku adalah…?" Seijuurou sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Daiki mengangkat alis dan menyeringai.

"Perintahmu adalah absolut, Yang Mulia Seijuurou." Daiki akhirnya langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya dan membuat Seijuurou melolong penuh kenikmatan.

Decitan ranjang dan suara nafas yang terputus-putus memenuhi kamar mereka malam itu. Hanya cahaya bulan yang sukar menembus gorden kamar yang menyinari kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Nghh…Daiki…ke-luaarh…" desah Seijuurou.

"Ngh…kalau begitu, keluarlah." ujar Daiki sembari masih menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia juga sadar sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

Seiring desahan dan teriakan nikmat mereka berdua, Seijuurou mengeluarkan cairan putih, bersamaan juga dengan Daiki. Keduanya berusaha mengatur nafas dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Sudah?" tanya Daiki sambil mengelus rambut Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya mengerang pelan.

"Satu lagi?" tawar Seijuurou membuat Daiki terkekeh geli. Baru ia akan bersiap lagi-

KRIEETT…

" _Kaa-san? Tou-san?_ "

Mendengar suara parau Aoshi, Daiki dan Seijuurou buru-buru membetulkan posisi mereka. Seijuurou buru-buru menutup dirinya dengan selimut sedangkan Daiki buru-buru meraih celananya.

Aoshi menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata setengah terpejam dan sesekali menggosok matanya. " _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sedang apa?" tanya Aoshi polos.

"I-itu…kami sedang-" Seijuurou menjawab terbata-bata.

"O-olahraga! Kita sedang olahaga!" jawab Daiki ngawur membuat Seijuurou menepukkan tangannya ke jidat.

"Olahraga? Kok malem-malem sih?" tanya Aoshi. "Terus kok _kaa-san_ gak pakai baju?"

"S-soalnya disini panas, Aoshi…" terang Seijuurou padahal AC sudah menyala sejak tadi. Aoshi hanya mengangguk polos. Untunglah ia masih setengah tertidur.

"Aoshi kenapa tengah malam masih bangun, hm?" tanya Daiki yang sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap meski acak-acakan.

"Aoshi mau ke toilet…" ujar Aoshi. "Tolong ya?" lanjutnya. Bukan berarti Aoshi takut gelap, hanya saja ia belum terbiasa memakai toilet sendiri, apalagi saat setengah mengantuk seperti ini.

"Baiklah, _tou-san_ temani ya." Ujar Daiki sambil menggiring Aoshi keluar kamar. Seijuurou yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

~~oo00oo~~

Daiki buru-buru berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit meski sudah ditegur oleh suster yang bertugas. Pasalnya ia baru mendapat kabar bahwa Seijuurou baru melahirkan. Dengan Aoshi di gendongannya (Daiki sempat menjemput Aoshi di TK lebih dulu), ia berlari menuju ruangan yang sudah ditujukan padanya.

Dibukanya lebar-lebar pintu ruangan rumah sakit yang dituju dan dilihatnya Seijuurou tengah menggendong buntalan kecil berwarna merah muda. Seijuurou yang mendengar ribut-ribut langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Daiki yang terengah-engah dengan Aoshi yang kebingungan.

"S-Seijuurou…" ucap Daiki terbata-bata sambil mendekati ranjang Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum dan mendekatkan buntalan kecil itu supaya Daiki bisa melihatnya.

Seorang bayi mungil dengan kulit yang masih sedikit merah. Kepalanya dihiasi rambut kemerhan tipis yang identik dengan milik Seijuurou. Mata besarnya terpejam, menunjukan bahwa ia sangat nyaman.

Aoshi turut memperhatikan sosok bayi mungil tersebut. Mata jingganya bersinar polos. Ia menatap Seijuurou dan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya.

" _Kaa-san,_ ini adik Aoshi?" tanya Aoshi membuat Seijuurou terkekeh.

"Iya. Dia adikmu." ujar Seijuurou. Aoshi mengangguk paham.

"Namanya siapa?"

Seijuurou menatap Daiki. Daiki pun menatapnya balik sebelum memperhatikan lagi bayi mungil di gendongan Seijuurou.

"Seika…" bisik Daiki. Tangannya mengelus pipi bayi mungil tersebut membuatnya membuka mata besarnya. Biru terang. Ia yakin saat ia besar nanti, warna matanya akan menyerupai Daiki. Bayangan itu membuat Daki tersenyum.

"Aomine Seika…" Seijuurou berbisik dan mengecup dahi bayi mungilnya. "Nama yang manis…"

Daiki mengecup dahi Seijuurou dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Sementara Aoshi masih asyik mengagumi adik barunya.

Kadang Daiki berpikir hidupnya tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi, tapi Seijuurou selalu membuktikan bahwa ia salah. Tapi ia tak bisa mengharapka kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini, bersama keluarga kecilnya.

 **~~~END~~~**

..….

*jedukin pala ke tembok* KENAPA GUA BANTING SETIR JADI RATED M?! BARU 17 JUGA LU LAAA *digaplok*

Ehem. Halooo penghuni FFn~~ ketemu lagi dengan Lala~~huhu lama gak aktif di FFn. Pindah hati ke AO3 karena bisa ngalay di tags… *dibuang*

Dan…sumpah saya masih belom legal tapi udah bikin ginian *ngumpet* duh jadi ngerasa bersalah *tapi di satu sisi nggak sih karena udah bikin sho-ai dari umur 12 so…wkwkwk* Maafkan daku mak, anakmu sudah kotooorr (Readers: Makanya mandi dong, La) (La: bukan kotor yang itu, pinter)

Jadi berhubung ini rate M pertama saya, mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan atau feelsnya gak berasa. Percayalah, saya refleks bikin lemon- *La* Oh iya, ini sekali lagi rikuesan dari **val pururin** ~~ kalo ga salah rikuesannya minta Akashi kepengen gituan dan sepertinya saya janjiin lime doang BABLAS WHUAHAHAHA *plaked* Ya gak papa. Toh kamu seneng juga kan, Ci dapet lemon *puasa gblk*

Jadi, bersediakah review? Komplain? Ceramah? Kurang hot bin asem? *woy* Kali ini saja, flame saya terima dengan senang hati *plak*

RnR?


End file.
